Toy Story 4 Adventures With Bonnie: Part One
by Wishful Dream
Summary: Four year-old Bonnie loves nothing more than her wonderful toys and the adventures they have together. One evening she receives news that changes her life and discovers that her toys are more than just toys. First Part in a series of stories. Don't own TS
1. LifeChanging News

Chapter 1: Life-Changing News

B POV

"Hang on, Jessie!" Woody shouted as he rushed to save her from the evil Mr. and Mrs. Potato Heads.

"Woody, look out!" Jessie shouted back as the Evil Dr. Pork Chop and Dolly the Witch came out of nowhere and tackled him down.

"Ha Ha Ha! Now we can make you both our slaves with my mind control device, and use you to carry out our horrible deeds!" cried Evil Dr. Pork Chop.

"You won't get away with this!" Woody shouted.

"And why would that be?" Mr Potato Head asked, in a mean voice.

"Because we have friends! Yodel lay he hoo!" Jessie said, and suddenly the evil doers were surrounded by the good guys, Buzz Lightyear, Rex and Trixie, Chuckles, Mr PricklePants, Totoro, Buttercup, and the Peas-in-a-Pod!

"We won't let you brainwash them!" Buzz shouted, as he aimed his laser at the... "Bonnie, dear." Bonnie Anderson was suddenly jerked back into reality by her momma's voice. The imaginative little four year-old girl looked up to see her parents standing by her door with smiles on their faces.

"Yes." She replied setting Buzz down carefully.

"We have some great news for you, Bonnie." Her dad said, walking in and picking her up.

"What news?" Bonnie asked eagerly, as curious as ever.

Her dad sat down on her bed, and held her in his lap, "You're going to be a big sister, Bonnie. Mommy's pregnant." he told her. Bonnie's eyes got wide,

"Really? That's great!" Bonnie replied.

"Guess what else, there are going to be three babies." her mom said happily.

"That's a lot." Bonnie said, happy too.

"There's more, honey.", Her dad told her, "This house is way too small and I got a better job in Colorado and so we're moving there. You're going to love it Bonnie, you'll have a big, beautiful bedroom, you can learn how to ski, oh and we're going to let you get a horse so that you can ride up there, any horse you want, and-"

"But I don't want to move, I like it here." Bonnie had gone from extremely happy to very unhappy in record's time.

"Oh, honey, we know you do," her mom said sweetly, "but you are going to love it there even more, just you wait and see."

"What about all my friends?" Bonnie asked in a sad voice.

"Don't you worry darling, you'll make new ones. We're leaving in one week.", her dad told her, "Now it's time to go to sleep, little one." He picked her up and tucked her under the covers. The parents both kissed her head goodnight, and walked out, closing Bonnie's door behind themselves.

Bonnie promptly got out of bed, picked up all of her toys and brought them back to bed with her. "Sorry guys, I don't want to move either", she told them with little tears in her eyes, "I guess we'll have to finish the game tomorrow, sweet dreams." Bonnie sniffed, closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

W POV

As soon as he knew Bonnie was fast asleep, Woody carefully stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. Slowly the other toys got up too and Woody prepared himself for what was not going to be an easy task, keeping everyone from panicking over the move, especially after what had happened the last time. At least he knew Buzz would have his back, just like always. 'Here it goes' he thought to himself as he took in the worried faces of everyone as they finished gathering. He glanced quickly at Bonnie to make sure she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, and then began what was sure to be next to impossible.


	2. Discovery

**Okay here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Discovery

W POV

Woody quickly took in the fear in his friends eyes, and he realized that everyone was filled with trepidation, both the toys who been through a move before and those who hadn't. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Jessie's eyes were filled with excitement, an excitement that Woody knew she was probably having a hard time holding in. He could calm them all down though, he a plan that he knew would work. "All right guys, I know that this news has you all worried-"

"I'm not worried," Jessie butted in, proving Woody's guess true, "This'll be fun."

"There is no way that this is going to be fun, Jessie," Mr. Potatohead said snidely.

"What if it goes wrong again, last time we almost lost Woody and Buzz." Rex fretted, which caused gasps from everyone who hadn't heard that story yet.

Suddenly everyone had something to say on the matter, and the conversation got louder and louder as worries over losing someone or getting lost or countless other awful things happening were shared.

"All right everybody, calm down, it will be fine, let's quiet down," Buzz tried to inject, but no one was listening.

Finally Woody had had enough, "QUIET!", everyone shut up immediately and stared at him, Woody continued, his voice much quieter, "You guys are going to wake up Bonnie, as I was saying, everything is going to be okay, we can do this. Everyone pick a moving buddy, toys who have done this before with toys who have not, no one is going to left behind or lost or whatever, the move to Colorado will go off without a hitch."

No sooner had Woody finished saying this when there was a sudden loud thump at Bonnie's door that made everyone jump, and turn to look at it.

"What was that?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out," Woody said, preparing to walk to the edge of the bed and then make his way to the door.

"I think we may have bigger problems everyone," Dolly said softly, and Woody turned toward her to see that she was staring behind them, towards where Bonnie was. Realization and terror shot through Woody's body at the same time, and he slowly turned around to see a wide-eyed little girl staring at them all in shock. This was definitely not part of his plan.

B POV

A sudden thump of noise tore Bonnie from her dreams about an enchanted meadow and a pink dragon, and she opened her eyes quickly as a result. For a second her only thoughts were about returning to the meadow, but those thoughts were chased away by the realization that she could hear soft voices. She very carefully turned her head and sat up slowly, and then found herself unable to move out of shock, standing at the edge of her bed were all of her toys having some sort of discussion.

Her Dolly saw her staring almost immediately and must have said something because one by one, starting with her Woody doll, her toys all turned to stare back.

It was Woody who finally broke the stunned silence, "Bonnie, are you all right?" For a second the young girl was scared, but the sincere concern in Woody's voice made her relax. "You, you can talk," Bonnie said in awe.

"Yes we can," the sherrif replied, "But there's no reason for you to be afraid, Bonnie, we won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid," Bonnie said in a sincere and innocent honesty only a young child can possess. To Bonnie's surprise all of her toys relaxed, and some sighed in relief. Bonnie suddenly had a million questions that she wanted answers to, "Have you guys always been able to come alive? Why haven't you told anyone? Can all toys talk? Why-"

"Whoa, whoa there Bonnie," Woody interrupted, "Slow down. Yes, we've always been able to come alive and yes all toys are able to it. We haven't told any humans because it could scare them, and cause a lot of problems for us toys."

"So you don't want me to tell my parents," Bonnie stated, rather than asking.

"That would be best," Woody replied.

"Oh, okay, then it will be our secret." Bonnie promised with a smile.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Woody told her, and the worry on his face went away.

"What were you guys just doing?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"We were discussing the move to Colorado," Dolly answered.

"You mean you guys were panicking about the move," Buzz interjected.

"Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"We're toys, we don't want to get left behind," Mr. Potatohead stated bluntly.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "I would never let that happen to any of you!" she said earnestly. "We know you you wouldn't, Bonnie" Woody reassured her, patting her on her knee and shooting Potatohead an annoyed look.

"Hey guys!" Rex suddenly shouted, "I know what the bump sound was! It was that robot vacuum thing, it must have stopped working right again.

" Bonnie frowned, "Mommy and daddy won't be happy about that," she said matter-o-factly, "Though right now I'm too upset with to care, I don't want to move either."

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure you'll love Colorado," Jessie said, smiling wide at her.

"But I love it here," Bonnie replied sadly.

"Love it or hate it, you'll still have us, we'll be there for you." Woody told her, which caused a bright smile to appear on her face.

"Really?"

"Don't you doubt it," Buzz said, "Now I think someone needs to get their sleep."

Bonnie looked worried at that, "Promise if I go to sleep that I can talk to you when I wake up?"

"We promise, sweetie." Dolly told her, and Bonnie believed her instantly.

"Okay, good night," and with that Bonnie laid back down and closed her eyes. She didn't let herself fall back asleep though, until her toys had curled up next to her, where they were supposed to be.

**Review please, I would really love to know what you guys think of my story!**


	3. Alien World

**Wow, I'm so glad people like my story. Okay so here's the next chapter, the title Alien World has more than meaning, whoever can figure those meanings out gets props from me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Alien World

Woody POV

Woody sat on the windowsill of Bonnie's room, watching the stars in the sky and contemplating the most recent changes in his life. The past week had been the strangest of any that he had ever experienced, and all his friends would most likely say the same, but it was also the most wonderful. He never would have imagined that something that was once one of his biggest fears, having Bonnie find out the truth, was going to be so great. She was never afraid of them when they spoke or moved, instead every time one of them talked to her, her face had lit up in happiness.

At first, it had only been Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, and himself that would hold lengthy conversations with the four-year old, but slowly the others would speak openly to her as well, Woody had been very impressed when she had gotten Mr. Potatohead to give her a long spiel on how bad toys had it in today's world of technology, and despite everyone's original fears, Bonnie had not breathed a word of her discovery to anyone.

Playtime too was far more interesting because, now that Bonnie knew her toys had opinions, she wanted them to have a say in what happened. This had suited Mr. Pricklepants incredibly well and there was a whole lot more drama then there had been, which had turned out to be tons of fun.

"You okay up there, cowboy?" Buzz asked.

Woody turned to see his best friend looking up at him in concern, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things."

Buzz nodded in understanding, "A lot has changed, it's a very good thing that Bonnie is so excepting of us, otherwise we would have a very big problem. You know though, I'm glad she found out, it's kind of a relief to not have to hide it from her anymore."

Woody knew that he was the only person Buzz had said such a thing too, the others, while they weren't opposed to it per say, were still wary. "I agree, Buzz, and I know Bonnie won't tell anyone else," he replied, "I hope we'll be able to convince the others that this can be a good thing if they let it."

"I think we just have to give them some time, at least they will all talk to her now," Buzz said.

"Yeah I-" Woody cut himself off when he saw Bonnie's car pull in the driveway, and he had to remind himself that he didn't need to make sure everyone was in their spots before Bonnie got there anymore.

"What is it?" Buzz asked.

"Bonnie's home," Woody said casually, but still loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly. The toys reacted in a way that made it easy for Woody to tell that they were very unsure of what they should, well except for Jessie who promptly jumped up and started bouncing in excitement. "Just act naturally guys, keep doing what you were before," Woody encouraged, "And Jessie, calm down." Jessie stuck her tongue out at him for that one, making him and Buzz laugh, but stopped bouncing.

A minute later a very tired Bonnie Anderson came in, and Woody smiled, it was way past her bedtime. She had been out with her parents all evening, they had gone to some restaurant to celebrate their last night in town, and now she looked like she was going to fall asleep before she even made it to her bed, or pallet on the floor, as her real bed had all ready been placed in the U-Haul van along with almost all of her other things. Bonnie had refused to let her toys be packed up, insisting that they had to ride with her in the backseat all the way to Colorado, something that Woody knew Jessie had been extremely grateful for.

"Hey, cowgirl! Did ya have fun?" Jessie asked two seconds after Bonnie walked in.

"Uh huh, I got ice cream," Bonnie answered sleepily.

"Let her go to sleep, Jess," Woody said, preventing the cowgirl from asking any more questions. Bonnie managed to get to the pallet before she collapsed, with her purple dress and black patent shoes still on.

"Nighty-night,"she whispered before falling asleep. Woody walked over and pulled a blanket over her small form, and then he, along with the others toys, snuggled up next to her so that they would be right there for her when she woke up.

B POV

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie asked her parents for the fourteenth time, they had been driving for hours and she was restless. She had watched two of the four movies she'd picked out and really wasn't in the mood to see another one.

"No darling, we aren't," her mom said, "We still have a ways to go, how about you watch another one of the DVD's you picked out? You still haven't played Monsters Inc or Cars."

"Fine, I'll watch Monsters Inc," Bonnie grumbled, crossing her arms. Her mood was momentarily improved when Jessie patted her hand softly, her toys weren't enjoying the ride either, but she got grumpy again when Jessie was forced to freeze because her mom decided to lay her seat down so she could watch the movie too.

Time passed, and Bonnie ran out of movies to watch. They had stopped once to get lunch and use the bathrooms, but other than that, they had kept straight on. Finally, her father pulled off the interstate and Bonnie sat up straighter to peer out her window. To her surprise, gone was the comforting sights of a city, and in its place there were mountains and valleys as far as she could see. It might have been pretty, but it was all wrong, and Bonnie was suddenly very afraid of this alien world. Bonnie turned away from the window and sunk low in her seat, "This isn't home."

**Review Everybody, I Love Getting Feedback! I threw in references to two of the other Disney/Pixar movies that I love, I just had too! Who else is super excited for the new Cars and Monsters Inc movies coming out?**


End file.
